The Discovered Underground Place
"The Discovered Underground Place" is the fifth episode of The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show written by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. Characters *Esequiel *Montay *Shippo *Josesito *Dilo the Mine Hunter *Tilly *Cho Cho *Fastino *Hersila *Roy the Elder *Xever the Elder *Arbert the Weddell Seal *The Elders (Cape Adare) Transcript (At night in Montay's cave home) *Montay: Good night mom and dad. *Fastino: Good night Montay. *Hersila: Another day tomorrow. *Montay: I guess. (As they went to sleep, a driller appears in Cape Adare and drill to a pile of snow, heading underground that caused an earthquake in Cape Adare) *Montay: Not another earthquake! *Fastino: What's happening? *Hersila: Our home is cracking apart! Get back outside! (As they went outside, there home was destroyed from the drill) *Montay: No! Our home is ruined. *Fastino: Don't worry. We will build another one. *Arbert: Guys, sleep with me. You will be safe. *Montay: Okay Arbert. You know what you can do. (Arbert hugged Montay and his parents to sleep. The Next Day) *Roy: Goah, what a wonderful day and- AAAHHH! WHAT IS THAT HOLE DOING AT MY LAND?! (Everyone was looking at Roy and saw the hole that occurred in Cape Adare) *Xever: I don't know what is that. *Elder 1: To be sure that everyone stays from the hole. *Montay: I saw it yesterday in my eyes. It destroyed my home too. *Arbert: Don't worry Montay. We will help. *Montay: We don't want anyone to got there. *Esequiel: We will help! *Montay: Esequiel? *Esequiel: Me, Shippo and Josesito will go to that hole on who caused the drill? *Montay: We have to be careful on the hole. It has cracks in it. *Shippo: Nobody wants to get hurt. *Esequiel: I know. *Josesito: Maybe, it leads to a ice cavern. *Montay: I don't know. *Esequiel: It's look so cracky from down here. *Montay: We can all be safe here. *Angelo: I know. Look out for the snow too. *Shippo: We must be careful. We don't know what's in the hole. *Esequiel: I see. I can *jump to the hole* JUMP! *Montay: No, Esequiel is in the hole! *Shippo: Let's go after him. (Shippo, Montay and Josesito jump to the hole, falling in a rocky side) *Montay: That's gotta hurt! *Esequiel: The side is fun man! *Josesito: No. The ice is next! *Esequiel: Oh. (They enter the ice by siding and landed to the Ice Cavern) *Esequiel: That was fun! Let's do it again. *Montay: No! We are stuck. I think, there is a predator there. *Shippo: Wow. *take a look of the ice cavern* This cave is beautiful. *Josesito: It is. *Esequiel: But how are we gonna get out? *Montay: I don't know. *???: I know what i can do? *Esequiel: Who said that? *???: Me, my time is Dilo the Mine Hunter. *Esequiel: Dilo? Nice name. *Dilo: I came to Cape Adare to explore but drillied into that hole. *Shippo: Roy is not going to like hearing that. *Dilo: No. Don't blame on me. Please. I'm stuck along with you guys. *Esequiel: Okay. You're sticking with us in our group. *Dilo: Sure. *Shippo: Remember to be careful on the quest. *Dilo: Well, this is a cave and not a quest anyway. *Shippo: I don't know about you, but this big hole that was drilled destroyed Montay's home. *Dilo: It was a earthquake you know. *Esequiel: We should find a way out of here. *Dilo: I have a axe with me, so we can hunt stuff in the ground. *Esequiel: You know that the ground is ice. *Dilo: Yeah. *Shippo: An earthquake caused by the big drill did damage to penguins' homes. We should also find a way out of here as well. *Dilo: Not in penguin homes. Only Cape Adare. It's my fault. I apology. *Esequiel: Thanks. Now we can team up. *Dilo: And this ice cavern is wonderful! It's like a home to me. *Esequiel: It is like a home. *Dilo: Yeah. We have someone that lives here. *Montay: Who is it? *Dilo: His name is Tilly. He is an elephant seal. *Tilly: Hello boys. *Dilo: He's also blind. *Tilly: I am. You got it Dilo. *Shippo: Cool. *Josesito: How can we lift this seal up? *Dilo: I don't know. Elephant Seals has the power to fat themselfs. *Esequiel: What?! *Tilly: Beats me. *Dilo: Now, we can find a way out of here. *Esequiel: Let's go. You be the lead Dilo. *Dilo: With my axe, i can dig. (They entered another room where the drill got stucked in the ice) *Dilo: See? My drill landed here stuck. *Tilly: I was stuck here for a year until you guys found me. *Dilo: Yes. We came all the way looking for you. *Tilly: Oh Dilo. You know that you can make me feel better. *Dilo: I know. *Esequiel: I care for digging. *Dilo: Digging is fun when i was a kid. *Montay: Yeah. African penguins like to dig. *Dilo: I like african penguins. *Josesito: So, your driller is stuck? *Dilo: Yes. We can't get out. *Montay: But what can we do? *Dilo: We think of a way out. We have a skylight there. *Esequiel: Cool. But watch out for skuas. *Dilo: You know what the skuas do. *Montay: They eat chicks and babies. *Tilly: Very scary. *Josesito: Then, what are we waiting for? *Dilo: *digging* I can try and see what i can do. *Esequiel: Okay. *Shippo: We need to find a way out of here so we don't end up like you. *Esequiel: Hey Dilo, don't you mind if we can drill this thing up? *Dilo: Sure. I know we can do. Tilly, stay here. *Tilly: Yes sir. (Dilo, Esequiel and the penguins went inside of the drill) *Esequiel: This is looking cool. *Dilo: I know. I use it to drill some new stuff and new places in Antarctica. *Montay: You tried drilling my home?! *Dilo: No. I was lost. *Montay: It's okay. People can get lost sometimes. *Dilo: Alright. We can find a way out of here. *Montay: What are we waiting for? *Dilo: Let's do it! (They tried drilling the ice until they made a earthquake in the ice cavern, making Tilly and the ice pieces fall. The ice cavern grew larger when the hole breaks a little more. The cliff is also a water river.) *Esequiel: Dilo! Are you okay?! *Dilo: We are. What is this place? *Montay: Wow. So many ice pieces and the cave is much beautiful than before. *Tilly: It is also a ice cavern. *Josesito: Now we have to find a way out. *Montay: You guess? *Dilo: I can see about that. *Tilly: Yep. That's what we get. *Dilo: We are sick of being stuck here. *Shippo: We should also help them out of the big hole as well. *Dilo: That hole is smalll. We are seem to be afraid to go back there. *Esequiel: The drill is broken. What are we gonna do? *Dilo: We are stuck. We can at least drink water. *Montay: Those ice cubes are like rocks. *Dilo: Let's go everyone. Let's keep moving. *Esequiel: Alright. (Dilo and his friends discover something on the crack of the wall) *Dilo: Hm....... *Tilly: What is it Dilo? *Dilo: I don't know Tilly. It's a little crack on the wall. *Montay: What can we do about it? *Dilo: I will break it as i can. *Shippo: What? No! Don't do it. *Dilo: Why not? Why would i care? *Shippo: If we can't get out of here, then we are stranded as well. *Dilo: I sit while you guys find a way out. *Esequiel: You're not helping the group? *Dilo: I'm thinking right now. *Shippo: Perhaps waiting and thinking is the best way to get out of situations like this. *Tilly: Watch and see. *breaks a ice block* That's better. *Dilo: I got it. Gte back in the drill. Tilly, you're gonna follow us there. *Tilly: I will. *Dilo: Everyone get back to the drill. MORE TO COME Trivia *The episode was originally titled as "Slide With The Penguins". *This episode is similar to The Land Before Time TV Series episode "The Hermit of Black Rock". *This is MarioFan65's last fan-fiction where Montay's Cave Home appears until they got a new one which was bigger than the old home. *The song playing in the end is from the All Hail King Julien episode "The Really Really Big Lie". Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show Episodes Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show